The Letters
by Laengruk10001
Summary: A simple report that they were doing was thought was going to be easy. Get an interview then write about it, but Gumball and Darwin starts finding out there is more to it than just a regular report for class. Special Veteran's Day story.


**Welcome to a very special Veteran's Day story. For this story, this isn't really focused on American veterans, but the Japanese. A medal of honor story I'm making will be dedicated to the American armed forces and also will be updated is the Call of War story with the chapter dedicated to the Russian veterans. This idea for this story came after I watched the movie "Letters from Iwo Jima". It was a wonderful movie exploring the life of WW2 Japanese soldiers.**

It was a special day for Gumball and Darwin as everything they knew would change them forever. It all started when Miss Simian told her students to give a report of a veteran who served in World War 2 and onward. Luckily, Penny had an uncle who had served with the US Rangers back in World War 2. For Gumball and Darwin, they weren't lucky. The person they only knew was their uncle, but he was in Europe. Their mom wouldn't surely spend lots of money to visit him. So, they were broke. No ideas of another veteran came to mind. Other student were lucky. Carrie had a grandpa who served in the second world war and the Vietnam war, Bobert was a robot, but his technology matches up with a computer used in the Gulf War, Banana Joe had an uncle who fought with the British against the Nazis, and Tobias had his grandpa, who had served in the Gulf War and Vietnam. After class was ever, the students got out to the locker banks. Gumball decided he should go talk to Penny.

"Hey Penny." He kindly said. "Hey Gumball."

"So, do you mind if I come work on your paper with you?"

"Don't you have to write your report?"

"To be honest, I don't have anyone to do it on?"

"What about your uncle?"

"My mom would not let me go to Britain."

"Can't your uncle Frank just send you money."

"He can't. He got a temporary discharge for accidentally running over a civilian."

"Ouch. Well, I guess you can, but just don't try to annoy my dad like last time."

"What do you mean last time?"

"You know, with the board, cake, tape, and song."

"Oh. Don't worry, I promise."

"Okay. See you later." As soon as she left, the bell rings. It was the end of the school day. That is until Monday. Darwin comes to talk with him.

"Hey dude! So what were you doing with Penny?"

"I told her I was going to help her with her research."

"What about our research? Plus, we don't have a veteran to honor."

"Don't worry, dude. I got a plan." Gumball, Darwin, and Anais went home. Anais got to work quickly with a project that was due while Gumball and Darwin goes to ask their mom if they could go to Penny's house. Like they imagined, she said yes, but she would take them after she was done with house cleaning. The best thing they did was complete cleaning up the house fast. And so they did, in an amazing speed and time. By then, they became worn out.

"Came we go to Penny's now mom?" Gumball asked, trying to catch a breath. "Fine." Gumball cheers. Nicole drives both Gumball and Darwin to Penny's house. The boys quickly got off once they were there.

"Okay, I'll pick you up later. See you, gummypuss." Nicole gives him a kiss on the forehead. "Mom!" Gumball whined. Nicole leaves to go back to the house. Gumball races to the door, knocking on it. The door opens and he was excited.

"Hello Penny!" He opens his eyes to reveal it was her father. "Penny, your friends are here!"

"Coming dad."

"Listen here Watterson, don't try to impress me like you did last time and try to give me things like a mix tape, cake, sing me a song, or paint over the billboard. Understood? Nod your head if you understand." Gumball silently nods, right in front of him.

"Good. I don't want to face your mother's fury. I swear, I wonder how she could end up with a lazy husband who barely moves around. Only time he moves is to get food." Penny's dad kept mumbling while he was walking away. Penny comes along, glad to see Gumball has made it.

"Gumball, I glad you could come. You too Darwin."

"Thank you." Both of them said.

"Anyway, let's go talk to my uncle. He's in the living room." We walk into the room to see a human with a tattoo on his arms that had a skull on it with the words "Rangers lead the way" on it. He's wearing a white casual shirt that gives away his upper chest muscle, blue pants and on his foot were a pair of streak sports sneakers that had three white stripes. His hair, still brown and young and had a streak to it. It made him look like one of those cool guys from the Marines. Perfect hair style for every Colonel. His face was handsome, making him look like a hollywood guy.

"Hey Penny, so are these your friends."

"Yes."

"So what are you guy's names."

"I'm Gumball and he's Darwin."

"Those sound like nice names."

"What rank are you, good sir?" Darwin asked. "My rank? I don't mean to brag, but I'm one of those good looking sergeant who is interested in good, pretty ladies. Yeah." He gives a chuckle.

"I also have another question for you, Mr. Fitzgerald."

"What is it?"

"How come your still young? I mean, you served in World War 2. How come your not like old?"

"That's a story waiting to be told."

"Can I write this down?" Penny asked. "You can, but I'm going to give you censored information. Can't give away lots of info. Last time my info got leaked, I remembered being sent to a cold camp and had to live in a cold cell for a year. Man, that was terrible."

"I think I understand."

"That's great. Now, here's a short story. Back in the 1950's, before the Korean War, some government guys were working on this type of serum. This was easily created by none other than the American Marine Matau Tano. This serum was inspired by none other than the Fountain of Youth. Sometime in 1946, he found some maps. There were legends of a fountain that were give them youth forever. Although, this was proven false. So, that was the birth of the youth serum. Me and a couple of other soldiers from some parts of the world got in and injected with it. The experiment was a success. Why? He used a guinea pig. By a guinea pig, I mean his wife, Ahsoka. She turned out great. So to this day, we still remain like this though this serum is private and kept somewhere secret nobody else knows except Matau."

"That's an interesting story. Now let's move into your military career in Europe then Japan."

"Okay, we were there at Pointe du Hoc. Everything was going perfect when the Nazis attack. Most of the men were killed when we were still moving on the boat. When we got off the boat, it all got bloody. Machine guns and mortar fired killed most the men who were trying to get into cover. One by one, I saw them fall. When we did out of fire, we moved up by rope that were fired from the boats. Next thing I know, we were shooting down as many Germans as we can trying to destroy their positions." A cell phone rings. It was his.

"Talk to me. What? It's happening. Got it. Got it. No need to worry." He ends the call. "What is it?" Penny asked him.

"Easy. It's the army. They're holding a ceremony for the Americans and the Japanese. Looks like they're calling all the soldiers who fought in Japan at that time. Come on, we'll do the report there." Gumball finally gets an idea. He could interview one of the soldiers for the paper, but who. There was going to be lots of soldiers. Looks like he was going to have to find one that would suit the paper and himself.

"I say we should go. Besides, we could get more info there also." Gumball says. "You know what Gumball, I think you're right." Penny says, accepting his statement.

"Thank you. Now onward to the base!"

Meanwhile, at the base, many people including the marines had went to the ceremony along with former Imperial soldiers of the Japanese army. Inside, everything is going well, on the outside, something is currently happening. A certain pirate has come to deliver some "supplies" to the army. Before he would sneak in, one US soldier on guard notices him.

"Freeze! State your business!" The pirate drops the package and went closer to the soldier to speak with him personally.

"Why fellow soldier, I'm am here to deliver a package for the marines and one certain jed- I mean jester.. joker."

"What's your name pal?"

"My name is Hondo Ohnaka! Perhaps you heard of me?"

"Hell yeah. Matau told me about you and even his wife. He told me to stay away from the base as far as possible."

"Oh come on, what did I ever do to them?"

"You try to turn his wife into profits."

"What? Is that so wrong?"

"Yes." Hondo looks up the base to see four marines pointing their guns at him, ready to fire. "Hey Matau! How's Ahsoka doing?"

"Get off this base or we will fire on you."

"Oh come on, Jedi can't hurt anyone but you can?"

"Earth government rules, Hondo. Get off this base now. Now!"

"Fine, I'll take my business elsewhere which will expire in 30 seconds." Hondo tries to get out with the package as soon as he can, but a car stops him from moving. When the passengers got out, it was none other than the Fitzgerald and Watterson boys.

"Hondo, what are you doing here?" Gumball asked. "Nothing, young one. I got 10 seconds to leave. See you later." Hondo quickly tries to get to the water to throw the box in, but it was too late. The bomb inside blows him up. Thankfully, he survives on account that the bomb was somewhat small and did little damage. The four people walks up to the entrance of the base to talk with the one guarding it.

"Hello private." Penny's uncle said to his fellow soldier. "Hello Sergeant Fitzgerald. Got the message?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Who are these guys?"

"This is my niece and her friends. They're doing a report for school on military veterans. You mind if they come into the base?"

"Yeah sure. Just don't let them destroy anything inside. Most of them aren't made yet."

"Got it." The four finally got entrance to go in. Gumball, Darwin, and Penny continued while his uncle is stopped for a brief moment.

"Welcome back, solder." The private said. "It's good to be back. It sure is." He then continues to walk with his niece and friends."

**That is about it for this chapter. Also, happy Veteran's Day to the men and women of the military who serves to protect their country. Not much for this first chapter, but the later chapters will be better.**


End file.
